Rainy Monday
by kabelly
Summary: A grey day brings back all emotions Naruto feels for his love Sasuke. He struggles to figure out just what he is feeling now that Sasuke is gone. Song/fic Rainy Monday by Shiny Toy Guns


I don't mind

_I don't mind  
You're someone who ain't mine  
But someone that I'll get  
And you don't know how  
Hard I've tried  
To convince myself that I  
Can easily forget  
_

It was a grey day in Konoha forcing Naruto's mind to think of the one who left him. His place was feeling stuffy, he needed to walk. He was hoping he could get some fresh air before the rain fell. He walked through the streets of Konoha alone wishing every second that Sasuke was with him. "Why did he have to leave? Doesn't he know who loves him? I hoped he wouldn't leave me!" he thought to himself. He continued down the street head cast downward unable to look up and see the town which used to be happy place, but since _he_ left it wasn't the same. Naruto was determined to find him and bring him back, convince him he made the wrong choice. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy he knows his Sasuke. The raven haired boy made the decision to leave him. No matter how much Naruto wants him home, wants him in his arms, it wouldn't happen until Sasuke decided for himself. "What if that never happens? He chose to leave me I can't just go running back into his arms. What am I saying? I know that if I were to see him now I wouldn't be able to hide my feelings, I love him. If only I could forget about him, so all these thoughts about him would vanish along with my love," he thought bitterly. If only everything he saw didn't remind him of his love that left him.

_But you left this feeling  
Here inside of me  
One that never fails to find me...  
On a rainy Monday  
...a feeling inside me  
Like the days of summer  
On a rainy Monday  
..I feel it inside me  
In the hopes of one day_

Naruto felt the rain fall trickle down his head and face mixing with his tears. He didn't even care that he was getting wet because his heart was hurting too much. He had wandered aimlessly through the town hoping to stop his thoughts not realizing his feet were following the ever familiar path to Sasuke's. He finally acknowledged his surroundings when he reached Sasuke's door. Glancing up at the door he wiped his blue eyes only for more tears to fall. He thought of all the times he had walked in to see his Sasu waiting for him with a smile. He was filled with anger, sorrow, but mostly love. Unable to understand his feelings he couldn't stand near Sasuke's anymore. He punched the door and pressed his forehead into it crying. Then he ran home hoping to leave behind the anger, the pain, and the memories.

_I won't lie  
I still can't say that I  
Admit we went too far  
And you won't see me change my mind  
But I really wish that I  
Could forget the way you are  
_

The blond ninja shed his wet clothes and lied in his bed alone. Remembering when he used to have nights sharing the same bed with the boy he loved. And the happiness they shared after they had pleasured each other. Even thinking about it he smiled and mentally scolded himself for clinging to the past. It was proving to be impossible to let Sasuke go, there was no way he could love another.

_  
_  
_But you left this feeling here inside me  
The battle in my mind still fights me_

He grabbed his pillow and squeezed it over his head trying to control the thoughts in his mind. Yet even his own bed smelled of _him_ leaving a bittersweet emotion. He threw the blanket and pillow trying to get rid of all evidence that he ever shared his bed. Curling into a ball he hugged himself wishing he wasn't alone.

_I can see that you're not beside me  
But I still feel you shine inside of me_

_On a rainy Monday  
...a feeling inside me  
Like the days of summer  
On a rainy Monday  
..I feel it inside me  
In the hopes of one day_

The rain fell harder making the air heavy in the room matching the weight in his heart. He knew he won't ever stop loving Sasuke. There was too strong of a connection, it just felt too right for it to end the way it had. Naruto wanted him home so badly it tore him apart. Until Sasuke realizes the mistake he made his love would be waiting, even if the absence of love kills him. Because the blond knows the second their eyes meet everything will melt away and all problems would work out some way through love.


End file.
